Yin and Yang: Conception
by Nessi Yagami
Summary: L Lawliet has strived to please his conservative parents since he was born. They chose his school, his friends, his hobbies and even his girlfriend for him. Suffering silently, L has obeyed their every command, that is, until he meets Light Yagami.
1. Chapter One Yin

**Author's Note: Hi all! I was listening to music and reading LxLight Yaoi fanfiction, I've grown to love it, and I started to wonder what Death Note would be like if:**

**L was an innocent 15 year old freshman in high school  
><strong>**Light was a 16 year old future criminal  
>Matsuda was a dog<br>Mikami was Light's big brother  
>Beyond Birthday was not, like, the second hottest DN character<br>****The Death Note characters approved of Yaoi**

**Google "Yaoi Near disapproves" and you'll get what I mean by the last one. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Fanfiction0 = me creating Death Note. (For the mathematically challenged, I don't own Death note.)**

* * *

><p><strong>For now this story will be written with one chapter focusing on L's feelings and the next on Light's. L is Yin and Light is Yang. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One (Yin)<strong>

"L Lawliet! Get down here right this moment!" Mrs. Lawliet's shrill voice called from the bottom of the spiraling staircase in the Lawliet's Estate. L shot up in his bed with a worried gleam to his large eyes. He glanced at his wall calendar and noted the day. _It's Saturday!_, he thought to himself with an annoyed sigh, _What could Mummy possibly want?_ Dragging himself out of bed, he walked out of his room and leaned on the balcony that overlooked the first floor of the house. "Yes Mummy?"

"Why do you have an 110% in Advanced Placement Human Geography? You should have an 112% You didn't ace that last test, did you?" She half growled. Mr. Lawliet wasn't too far away as he angrily added. "We taught you better than that L! You're grounded!"

L sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Mummy, I had a four hour piano lesson the night before the last test. I was tired and I got a 98."

"That's not an excuse! You still should've studied." Mr. Lawliet sipped his coffee with a scowl.

L gripped the balcony rail, hoping it could magically absorb some of his anger. "I was! But then my Chinese tutor came. And the Spanish and the French...I also had that date with," L visibly cringed. "Misa."

Mrs. Lawliet snorted. "That is no excuse L. Misa's schedule is twice as busy as yours and she still managed to finish the course with extra credit."

L held back a snarling retort as he always did when he was compared to anyone. He wanted to tell his parents that Misa that only got into BrookRidge Law Academy because she was pretty and had guys lined to cheat for her in class. He wanted to tell them that even he, the brightest kid in England had limits and they had pushed him far beyond them. He wanted to tell them that he absolutely hated that they forced him to date Misa because she was the epitome of idiocy, regardless of her wealthy bloodlines. He wanted to let his parents know of the hatred he felt of them every time they punished him for being less than their ridiculously high expectations, every time they made him feel even a tingle of self disappointment. He wanted them to know of every tear he had shed since they had driven his big brother A to commit suicide. But L held his burning words back. He forced them down his throat and into his hardening heart where they belonged as he spun around and retreated into the solitude of his bedroom.

After a long, hot shower, L sat on his bed and looked at the pale brown ceiling above him. So many thoughts raced through his mind as he gathered his things to prepare for his weekend meetings with the Debate team. He buttoned up his crisp white shirt and smoothed out his khaki shorts before grabbing his bag and leaving the room. L passed by his parents wordlessly, slamming the double doors on his way out of the house.

Once he breathed in the cool, clean summer air, L's tense muscles began to relax a bit. That is, until a giant mud covered Doberman Pinscher bounded up to him. It's tail whipped from side to side as it's lazy pink tongue lolled out from between powerful jaws. L backed up a bit, not wanting the filthy animal to dirty his clean clothes. "Hey there boy." he said in a friendly tone. He hooked a finger around the dog's collar. "You have a collar. Where's your owner?"

"Over here." An exasperated voce sounded from somewhere behind him. L turned around to see a sweaty, out of breath auburn haired boy behind him. L immediately recognized the boy as Light Yagami, BrookRidge Law Academy's resident bad boy. You know, the typical troubled future criminal that every advanced law magnet high school has. L had always seen Light around, since he had some tenth grade advanced classes, but he never actually talked to him. No time like the present, right? Clad in black skinny jeans and a tight leather jacket, Light stood beside L with a smirk. "Thank for catching Matsuda. He got out of the house. Hey L." The boy took his dog and glared at him.

"Hey.." _How does he know my name? Oh, wait, I'm the school genius...everyone knows my name.."_ And, well everyone knows who you are, Light." he laughed a little, finding a clean spot to pet on the dog's head.

"Hehe. People would be surprised if they really knew who I was." Light's honey eye held a mischievous glimmer. it soon faded. "Where are you off to?"

"I have a debate team meeting." L sighed resentfully.

"You don't seem very happy about it."

"I'm fine."

Light chuckled. "You sure you're in debate? I thought you would be better able to persuade me." His expression softened a bit. "If you ever wanna talk about it...I'm like, here." he smiled.

L smiled shyly. "Thanks. And I said I had a meeting, I never said I was good."

"Yeah, no problem. Oh, please. You are the amazing L. You're good at everything. " Light smiled.

L wondered why Light was being so amiable. After all of the stories he had heard about him, he thought Light was some rough, heartless thug. Not some kid who puts a hearts and bones collar on his dog... "I beg to differ." L sighed once more. "It was nice to speak with you Light, but I really must be going." L held out his hand for Light to shake it.

Light's smile instantly disappeared. "Oh, okay." he shook L's had gently. "It was nice talking to you..."

"Why the frown?" L inquired.

"Oh, well, it's just that after I put the dog back in the house I was going to... oh nevermind."

"What is it?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come to the park with me."

"Oh..." L pondered over that for a moment. He really didn't want to go to the debate meeting and he _was _allowed to miss two meetings a month. He also realized that Light had an interesting sense of humor and he might be fun to hang around. But he caught himself. _Who am I to hang out with Light Yagami? He wouldn't want to hang out with someone like me. He probably wants to get me into trouble or something. My parents would kill me if I did anything slightly mischievous._

L shook his head. "I'm sorry Light, but I can't have anything on my record." he replied coldly, then turned away.

Light's frown deepened. "Well, I wasn't... okay L." he hooked his finger around Matsuda's collar and began to guide the dog home.

L watched as the sophomore walked away. He wondered if he should've stopped the only person who had ever offered to listen to his feelings, but soon decided against it. It's not like it would have made a difference.

Or would it?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = cookies<strong>

**Cookies = Puppies**

**Puppies = A good thing**

**A good thing = Yaoi**

**Yaoi = A happy author**

**A happy author = A happy Nessi Yagami**

**Reviews = A happy Nessi Yagami**

**Drop a review? :P**


	2. Chapter One Yang

**Author's Note: So... hi again! Here's chapter one yang, which is chapter one from Light's point of view. Also, I decided to scrap the idea of Mikami being Light's older brother. Truth be told, I'm all for the screaming "DELETE!" thing and all, but other than that, he's eh...kinda creepy. :P So maybe I'll make him a bully or a random kitty or Light's personal stalker or something. Drop a review letting me know what you think I should do with him. Read and review please! Don't be too harsh. But don't be too nice. But don't be too harsh either. :) This is a side project so I'm not putting too much thought into it. **

**Translation: It might suck, but I still have feelings.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Fanfiction0 = me creating Death Note. (For the mathematically challenged, I don't own Death note.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One (Yang)<br>**

"Light! Get over here right now!" Mr. Samson growled. Reluctantly, Light Yagami dragged himself out of bed and readied himself to face his abusive adoptive father. He sighed, not for the lost sleep but because he knew of the yelling and degradation that would ensue once he left the comfort of his small, cramped bedroom. Carefully opening the raggedy door that led to his sanctuary, Light scanned the messy living room in search of his father. "Sir?" he said timidly.

"Another perfect score in English, huh?" A gravelly voice called from the corner of the tiny kitchen. "What, are you trying to convince people that you're smart or something?" A dark laugh escaped his drunken lips. "You're only at that ritzy school 'cause it was your mother's last wish. But if she saw what a hoodlum you are now, heh. Elizabeth wouldn't give a damn about any of your lousy "accomplishments", kid." He chuckled and took a drink from his almost empty whiskey bottle. "If you could even call them that."

Although Light could smell the alcohol emanating off of 's body (who probably didn't even know what he was saying), his heart couldn't help but twist at the mention of his late adoptive mother. She was the sweetest, kindest woman anyone could ever have the pleasure of meeting. It was like Elizabeth could turn the jagged, rocky edges of Light's past into a smooth, clay masterpiece. She was always around to brighten his days with her smile and grace. But two years ago, she passed away from cancer leaving Light feeling helpless and confused. His once kind and patient adoptive father became a cold, bitter alcoholic. He could never see Light's effort in anything he'd aspired to, so Light simply stopped aspiring. He barely got by in most everything he did, but English and writing remained his passion. Along with his secret dream of becoming a detective. But sometimes the despair and desperation got the better of him, leaving him to lash out whenever something got the better of his resolve. Which tended to happen fairly often.

It also bothered Light that he couldn't talk to anyone about what was going on in his life. His father was out of the question since their conversations always ended in Light getting called every name in the book or hit with whatever object was in reach. There were so many things he wished he could tell his father and ask for his advice on. He was at that point in his life where strong parental guidance was crucial. Without it, well, he was forced to answer his questions and make sense of his thoughts on his own. Especially one very important thought...

Anyway, Light shrugged off his father's comments like he always did, with a scoff and an unstable tear threatening to fall, then he returned to his room to get dressed. Hailing from Japan, his style was a lot different from the teenagers in England, but he managed to incorporate some articles from both cultures to pull together a rather polished look. Light had sat back on his bed and begun to let his suppressed thoughts invade his mind when...

"Light, get your damn dog! It ran out again!"

_Lovely. _Light thought with a sarcastic chuckle as he bolted out of the house and into the quiet English streets. It surprised Light that the streets were so deserted on a Saturday, but it seemed that everyone was sleeping in late. _How lucky they are to not be woken up with this crap every morning..._Once the sun was out of his eyes, Light caught sight of his playful Doberman bounding towards the neighborhood park. He was chasing a squirrel with quite an intense stare when it suddenly made a sharp turn that the dog didn't have a hope of replicating. He tripped on his paws and tumbled to the ground in a heap of paws and shedding fur. Noticing his owner coming closer, Matsuda hopped up and took off in a mischievous black and chestnut blur, sprinting right up to...

_Oh. My. God. _Light's eyes doubled in size.

Remember that one important thought from earlier?

A boy with onyx eyes bent down to pat the dirty Doberman. "Where's your owner?" he asked rhetorically.

_Is that...L? Damn it! Why here? Why now! _Light blushed as it registered to him that his dog actually walked up to L. The L. Like, the L. Like, Light' s crush since he had come to BrookRidge Law Academy this year. Sure he was a little bit younger, but he was so intelligent, so compassionate, so _perfect. _Not to mention the definition of hot. "Over here!" Light called to L so he would keep his grasp on his dog. _Oh boy, what am I going to say next... he's so cute..._ As he got closer, he nonchalantly swept his eyes over the raven. _Wow, he looks even better close up... Ugh, I sound like a teenage girl.._ A slideshow of his prior not so G rated daydreams and fantasies flooded Light's mind all at once. He couldn't even count the number of wet dreams he'd had because of L...Uhm, you never read that.

Awkward moment...

The auburn haired teen took a deep breath and put up the calm, amiable façade he used when he wanted to get people to like him. Due to his shy nature, he was actually a nervous wreck. "Thanks for catching Matsuda. He got out of the house. Hey L." Light hooked his finger around the dog's collar and glared at him so coldly the gentle giant lowered his body to the sidewalk. _Matsuda, you idiot! Of everything you could run up to, you had to choose L!_

"Hey..." L replied absentmindedly. "And well, everyone knows who you are, Light." he smiled.

Light found that comment rather humorous as it was the farthest from the truth as a statement could get. He laughed smoothly, albeit nervously. Don't try to understand how, it's something only Light could achieve. "Hehe. People would be surprised if they really knew who I was... So where are you off to?" The two continued on with light hearted small talk until L mentioned that he had to go, leaving Light very disappointed. He held out his pale hand with a smile. "What is it, Light?" he asked.

Light's heart raced but he still took L's hand in his own. _I'm holding his hand... Wow, I pictured this moment differently... _"Um, I was going to ask if you wanted to come to the park with me."

L thought for a moment, then replied solemnly. "I'm sorry Light, but I can't have anything on my record."

It took Light a moment to process what he had said, but when he did, he immediately wished he hadn't. _Is that what he thinks of me? That I just want to get him in trouble? Well, I wouldn't blame him...but... it still really hurts... _"Well, I wasn't... Okay L." the auburn haired teen turned and walked briskly toward his house, pulling Matsuda along with him.

Light let the dog into the yard and sullenly crossed the rickety floorboards of the living room to return to his bedroom. He lied on his bed and buried his head in his pillow hoping the gnawing feeling in his stomach would go away. What did it matter what L thought of him? What did it matter what L assumed his intentions were? Light went around causing the trouble he did because he didn't care what people thought of him. It seemed everyone always had an opinion, could always find something negative to say at just the perfect time to send the strongest of people into a strengthening tornado of self doubt. And Light concluded, that in that way, the genius L was just like everyone else.

Or was he?

* * *

><p><strong>So occasionally (most of the time) I fail miserably with continuity. One day my charrie will be blond and the next they're a redhead.<strong>

**Reviews = cookies**

**Cookies = Puppies**

**Puppies = A good thing**

**A good thing = Yaoi**

**Yaoi = A happy author**

**A happy author = A happy Nessi Yagami**

**Reviews = A happy Nessi Yagami! :p  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Balanced

**Author's Note**

**So, hello again! I decided to take brightnight003's recommendation and put the two POV's in one chapter. I guess I'll separate the two with a heading if it gets confusing? Anyways...  
><strong>

**BeautifullyMisshapen: Haha, thanks for the great review! I know, I tend to make my charries OOC most of the time. Sorry! :) I'll try to make them a little more in character, if possible. I hope you decide to continue reading + reviewing my story!**

** Thanks to all who reviewed! And sorry for making this so short and taking like a month to update...but I've been busy! Boy, I use a lot of exclamation points... well bye!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>DISCLAIMER: Fanfiction0 = me creating Death Note. (For the mathematically challenged, I don't own Death Note.)****

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity, Light lifted his head from his pillow. Turning his tear streaked gaze to the window, he noticed that it was beginning to get dark.<p>

_Have I been lying here for that long?_

The auburn haired teen sat up and ran his fingers through his now disheveled locks. His abused heart ached with the intensity of a newly sprained ankle and he sighed with a long, deep breath. How could he even daydream of L returning his feelings? How could he even fathom something like that? L wasn't gay. Of course he wasn't. Aside from that, how could Light even expect a top scholar like L to want to get mixed up with a juvenile delinquent like him? Why had Light allowed his heart to run away with his rational thought process?

At an early age, he had learned that immersing yourself in your daydreams would never get you anywhere. A young Light used to sit by the window in his room day after day, waiting for his real parents to come for him. He loved his adoptive parents dearly, but he wanted nothing more than to be nestled int he arms of his real mother and father, if at least once before he grew up. But those wistful thoughts were soon blown away by the harsh winds of reality when he found out that his biological mother and father had been on the run for murder since before he was born.

_"It's not safe for you to meet Mommy and Daddy right now." Elizabeth had comforted the distraught eight year old so many years ago. Her sweet voice was the auditory equivalent of fresh clover honey, the way it calmed his pouring tears. He held on to her tightly as he came to terms with the fact that he would probably never meet his real parents._

_"I'm your mommy now, okay Light?" She held him lovingly. "And I'll never, ever leave you."_

_"Promise?" He looked up at her, his large honey eyes hopeful._

_"I promise."_

But she hadn't been able to keep that promise, had she?

A rough, angry breath escaped Light's lips as he felt the old rage invade his heart and mind. He kicked the blanket off of him and yanked on his jacket. Slipping his handgun into his pocket, he proceeded to the nearest connivence store to get rid of the crippling emotions in the only way he knew how.

L's debate meeting dragged on, seeming to last much longer than an hour and a half. With a relieved sigh, he slung his bag over his shoulder and nearly sprinted out of the building when the debate leader mentioned that the meeting had come a close. It wasn't the meeting itself that drained L of the little color that was left in his mood, it was because he couldn't stop thinking about Light. For some reason, every time he started to pay attention and participate in the meeting, Light's saddened expression flashed in his mind.

While he hadn't felt bad before, L noticed that he had been a little rude. He was just too shocked to believe that someone would want to actually hang out with him, and not just get homework help or something. L sighed, and decided he wanted to stop at the drugstore and get some candy. He entered the small convenience store and greeted the clerk, who also happened to be his neighbor.

"Hey L!" Beyond Birthday smiled cheerfully with his normally mischievous glint sparkling in his red eyes. "What would you like today?"

L smiled back at his uncanny reflection and studied the huge candy selection next to the counter."Hmm... are you really all out of-"

"Everyone get down!" An angry voice reverberated through the store. Beyond groaned. "Not again.." L dropped to the ground along with everyone else around him and crouched next to Beyond, who didn't have an ounce of worry on his face. "Beyond, what's-"

A click cut the thick silence as the robber cocked his gun. L was faced away from the door but he could hear the gunman's footsteps coming closer. He was inside of the store now. "Put your belongings on the floor next to you." A familiar voice ordered. L's head snapped up. Was that... no it couldn't be...

The soft pit pat of the robber's feet were coming closer as he waved in between fearful customers to get to the cash register. A loud gasp escaped the aggressor's lips as he came nearer to L. L looked up, casting his frightened gaze upon none other than Light Yagami.

"L...I.."The color drained from Light's face as he stared down at L. Suddenly, Light backed away and took off in a dead sprint out of the store empty handed.

* * *

><p><strong>Like always...<strong>

**Reviews = cookies**

**Cookies = Puppies**

**Puppies = A good thing**

**A good thing = Yaoi**

**Yaoi = A happy author**

**A happy author = A happy Nessi Yagami**

**Reviews = A happy Nessi Yagami! :p**

.


	4. Update 51113

Hey guys! I'm not dead!

Is anyone actually still following this story? I ask because I've written another chapter recently, but it has been like a year since I left you with that awesome cliffie! :)

If you are somehow still waiting for an update, thanks! Be on the lookout for another chapter soon.

Cum amore, NessiYagami


End file.
